Royal Palace
The Royal Palace is Symbol of the Novalian Architecture, smack dabbed in the center of Ice Crystal City, it can be seen for miles! - Basic description of the Royal Palace The Novalian Royal Palace, also known as the Solanos Royal Palace is a massive Novalian Palace located in the heart of Ice Crystal City. It serves as a symbolic symbol to the Galaxy and is home to the Solanos Family. Built sometime around 540 GRS, when the Solana Family branch of the Tudors'ii arrived in the Trobruk Region. The Tudorii'sa Family was known for its medicial profits and its magnificent Novalian Architecture. The style is matched to the surroundings which makes the buildings more ecological friendly while at the same time attracting. When the Solana Family arrived they wanted to bring the architecture of the Tudorii'sa to the Trobruk Region, the way they brought it was through building a massive palace in the center of Ice Crystal City, a palace that can stand the test of time and is the center of all symbolism in the Novalian Culture. Interaction with the Royal Family Arc The Novalian Palace serves a major role in the Royal Family Arc, more importantly in the side chapters of 14-19 where the Royal Family retreats to Novalis to discuss important matters on a more quieter scale. It was later mentioned around Chapter 67 and onward the Novalian Royal Palace became a retreat for the Solanos Royal Family, however the palace will soon be replaced by the Solanos Estate located on the outskirts of the Trobruk Crater. In Chapter 14, following after the Rusaan Tradegy. The event struck the political levels of the Republic because it was on the few times the Royal Family was killed by natural disasters. The Rusaan Family was 3 generations into the Republic Royal Family Line, it had served during the beginning of the colonization phase of the Galactic Era. However an unknown disease plagued the Rusaan Matriarch, fearing it'll spread the matriarch fled to Novalis and it was in the Novalian Royal Palace that the Solana worked hard to cure the plagued matriarch only to die in their hands, unbeknownist to the Solana, the other members of the Rusaan Family were also struck by the same disease and began to die off one by one. The Solana worked hard to prevent the disease from spreading but in the end the entire Rusaan Family died leaving behind no heir to the Royal Throne. In Chapter 15, following after the Rusaan Tradegy, unknown cases of the disease that killed the Rusaan began to appear across Ice Crystal City metropolis. With disease like symptoms to that of a cold and that of tuberculosis, the Solana tried its best to quarantine and cure as much of the sick as possible, however the cause of this disease was still unknown. Luckily the outbreak appeared to be only on Novalis where the Rusaan Family died and buried. Seeing the chance a Republic Scientist under the permission of Queen of Chancellor Kelsa, headed out to Novalis to find the source and cause of the plague which they are now calling the Rusaan Plague. The scientist was able to pinpoint the source was indeed in fact a mixture of the cold, tuberculosis, and yellow fever. However most will assume the person will die much quicker with these symptoms, however the cause of death was more of that of internal bleed caused by the tuberculosis. The Solana seeing the results decided to help research in a cure. In Chapter 16, the Solana after quarantining the entire Royal Palace and making it a refuge place and medical hospital, found a cure for the deadly Rusaan Plague, with the backup in storage, the Solana sent out sterilized droids into the streets of Ice Crystal City giving everyone a healthy vaccine dose of now called Rusaan Vaccine. With the Vaccine now being distributed across the Ice Crystal Metropolitan, the Solana decided to keep the records along with any other copies of many other diseases and have them stored in the Royal Palace in case of another outbreak to that similar of the Rusaan Plague happened. The Republic agreed to the terms the Solana gave, by the end of the Chapter the Royal Palace became a medical center for those ailing a sickness. Chapter 17 was one of the few chapters to be based solely on one character outside the main series. It depicts the story of the Rise of the Solanos Family, Chapter 17-18 depicts these stories, followed by the side chapters of 19-25. It wouldn't be until Chapter 40 when the side series "Rise of the Solanos Family" joins the RFA officially when the Solanos Family becomes the leaders of the Republic Royal Line. Chapter 17 starts off several years after Chapter 16, Ice Crystal City is finally recovering from the Rusaan Plague, however the rivaling families that control the city continue to battle out. However alot of the citizens proved in favor of the Solana Family due to their help in the Rusaan Plague, seeing this oppurtunity amongst others, the Solana decided to propose a marriage unification to the Noval Family. Which will unite the Trobruk Crater and Novalis even more, the Novals didn't like this and retaliated by attacking the Ice Crystal Caves to the north. Resulting in unwanted bloodshed. The Solana seeing these acts of violence over a marriage unification proved that even peaceful negotiations weren't going to satisfy those of that want money. The Solana soon took this act of violence to the Republic, with pleading in the Senate, Supreme Chancellor Auriltok (son of Kelsa), and Queen of Chancellor Cree, passed the Act of No Commerce on the Noval Family. Which prevented the Novals from making any profit in any market. Seeing the actions caused by this, the Novals quickly surrendered and accepted the marriage unification, the wedding took place in the Royal Place's Aft tower which was across the river. This wedding allowed the Solana to become the Solanos, which will have the greatest impact (political wise) in the Galaxy. Chapter 18 follows a year after the events of Chapter 17, With the Solanos Family now in charge of 70% of the city, the Trobruk Family decided it was time to accept the Solanos ways and proposed its marriage unification to the Solanos. Once again the Solanos agreed but also allowed the Trobruk to assume their ways of life just under a new name. The Trobruk surprised at the generosity of the family quickly accepted terms, the wedding like the Novals took place in the Royal Palace, where after the ceremony officially declared the entire Ice Crystal City metropolitan to be under Solanos Control. This changed the outcome of the Ithorium Market. Chapter 19, was more of a review chapter of the events that followed, following after the Rusaan Tragedy and emergence of the Solanos Family, however it also showed the Royal Palace being changed to a current appearence, its original appearence was a red-ish roof however to respect the Jessarian colors which was royal purple and mauve-ish blue, the Royal Palace changed its roof to that of the Jessarian colors. It was also in Chapter 19 prepares the Royal Family Arc for the side series "Rise of the Solanos Family" Category:Republic Category:Cities Category:Royal Family Arc